Who Am I
by RamenLoverPixie
Summary: Sakura has no memories, she only knows what Mister has taught her. After being sold to the highest bidder, then 'set free', she try find find out who she was supposed to be. I honestly don't know how this will end but work with me please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just you like them. Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

My name is Sakura, and that's all I can remember. I do remember the beautiful night sky that was full of stars and body movements with no faces.. I don't remember my age but the man said I'm four years old. He told me to just call him Mister, he taught me a lot of things like how to clean, cook, listen to orders, what would happen if I ever disobey, disrespect, misbehave and other things, but the most thing that I really enjoyed learning was how to dance. Dancing somehow makes me remember the other body movements and I apply it to my dance.

I only know Mister but he says I'll be meeting new people soon. I was so excited for that day to come and it did, but not in a way that I would of liked.

Mister put me in cuffs and told me to behave and I did as I was told, even when I wanted so badly to fight back, but I didn't want to get whipped again. He then put a black bag over my head and took me to the place where I was suppose to meet the new people. I heard lots of noises of people as I walked up stairs. It soon came quiet as I was put in a still stance.

A masculine voice soon boomed. "And for the final one in this auction is a healthy six year old girl produced by none other then the only infamous Toreno."

Whispers were then spread and the black bag was pulled off. People, mostly men, were all over the room, and it went quiet.

"We have here a healthy obedient respectful six year old. She goes by the name of Sakura due to her natural hair color and her green eyes. It's an odd combination but it's exotic, which makes the price higher. For those who are drug dealers, she looks to innocent to be able to have drugs on her, so it's a less suspicion on her. She can clean, cook and dance for your entertainment. She's worth your money, so let's start the bidding starts at one thousand." Mister, or Toreno, said and an outburst of voices was the only thing I could hear, but I could make out some numbers over it all.

"And that concludes this auction. She has been auctioned to the man with the scar on his left eye for eight hundred ninety-six thousand ryo." Toreno stated as the man walked up to the stage.

The unknown man paid cash upfront and Mister turned to me. "Sakura, you will no longer be with me. This man here is your new caretaker. Remember to always obey and don't fight back."

I just simply nodded as he told me this, while he was putting rope on the cuffs. He then handed the rope to the man, and I never saw Mister again.

The man who bought told me to call him Master Akunin. He had dark brown hair that spiked up, tan skin, a built body, hazel eyes with a scar on the left eye, and he was a proper healthy man. You wouldn't think he was a big drug dealer with his looks, but he was and he got bigger after he bought me. He would buys me dresses that would hide the drugs as he pretended to be my father. When ever he had guests he would order me to dance and sing. I would meet a lot of new people, and some were very interesting and most were really nice to me, but that was because I was Master Akunin's property.

Master Akunin had me joint to him by a jutsu. He can adjust how far I can go, and also know if I betray him. It was like having a chain on me, but then again I am chained to him as his property.

Master Akunin also educated me in everything about the real world. He was a former ninja for the hidden cloud village and was in its top rank. The only time he had punished me was when I wasn't progressing in my learning and training, after that I became a prodigy, or so he bragged about. He then taught me how to defend myself and the cargo, hunt down and kill the person he wanted dead, survive in the wild when I have nothing, and how to make a lie convincing.

In those four years we grew a bond, one that still put me in my place as his slave but in a way makes me an equal to him. I began to learn things about him, care for him in a way I didn't for Mister. It was nice having this bond with him, not being and feeling alone like I did with Mister. This happened for a good four years, but of course it didn't last, nothing ever lasts forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I was ten when at time it happened. Like in every business there's rivalry, but in the underground drug business, lives were at stake. Only a handful of people knew Master's Akunin's full details of his drugs and connections, such as his right hand man, Migite, and five higher up in his food chain. However people tend to forget about me, how I'm with him all the time, doing his bidding. Master Akunin thinks it's great that people tend to forget about me, for they won't use me in taking over his business. He calls them dumb-asses, if they don't even think about using me to take over just because I'm simply a child. I mean, I may be ten and look like I'm seven, but I would have used myself too, age doesn't matter if they have potential.

Anyways I was ten when a couple of rivalries decided to group up to get rid of Master Akunin. They just came running in with weapons in one of Master's home, but luckily there was a lot of Master's 'friends' there, so they were taken first before they could get to us. Master Akunin grabbed me and ran to one of his hidden passages. This passageway led to his drug and money stash, which he just happened to be my chain post so I can protect it, not that Master Akunin uses it anyways.

He chained me up and looked at me with a serious face. "Sakura there's a lot of people this time, and I don't think I can get out of this one alive. Don't give them anything important, just play as a useless slave and give them false information so they make no progress or business." This shocked me he usually let's me fight with him, why is he doing this now? "We've been together for four years and I've taught you everything I know, but I have a feeling that they will use you this time, and I can't have that... it was nice having you with me and... I'm sorry." He gave me a look I've never seen on him and gave me a hug, then soon took my sword that was near my post and ran off, but he stopped at the door and didn't show his face to me at all. "You know I always loved it when you danced, you looked so happy... don't let anyone take that away from you." And he left.

I froze, he has never done something like this before, why... why now. That look he gave me... it reminded me of a genuine look fathers give to their children, it was so gentle, caring, and that hug... have I ever been hugged by him before at all. Thinking back on it I remember all those little gestures that he made all these years. The slowing down for me, tending my wounds, making sure to have my back in fights, and those small talk to make sure if I was alright or was feeling good, just like I would do for him.

Before I realized it I felt something wet going down my faces. My hand went up to see if they really were tears, tears that I have not cried for so long. The smell of blood got heavier that I could smell it from here, along with the cries.

Suddenly the jutsu was gone, the jutsu that bind us together was gone. It felt like a something was lifted off my shoulders. That when the tears kept coming out, tears of joy for being free, sorrow for the lost of Master Akunin, and tears of fear. What will I do now, who will take care of me, where will I go, and will I be taken as a slave again? That thought scared me, but I have to stay here to finish Master Akunin's last wish... or I could just get rid of them all so there won't be any progress at all.

With that set on my mind, I agreed with it my new plan. I decided to make myself look like I was treated badly, they'll surely fall for it and pity me. I ripped my clothes, make it look dirty along with myself, and make my old whipped marks bleed with the help of chakra. I just waited till they come now as I was on the floor in a pathetic position looking vulnerable. And behold, they came walking in.

"Hey, I found it!" Yelled one of them.

"And look at what we got here, his slave." Said another

They just looked down on me with pity in their eyes as I lay in a little pool of my blood. I stayed quiet and gave them a lifeless look, as one of them decided to unchain me. I slowly got up looking weak.

"Did Master Akunin send you to get me for another whipping?" I said with a broken voice and a tear going down.

They all took a small gasp and one of them knelled to my level. "No little one, he told us to take you." I gave out a sigh of relief. "You will show us his other bases." He ordered me.

I gave him the small drug houses that Akunin wouldn't care went away. He smiled greedily as I circled the place on the map that he gave me. The minute he got back up my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" The one that seemed like the leader question me. I nod my head excessively, looking like a deprived naive child. "Well boys let's go feast on a good job well done!" He yelled as they cheered. "Can you tell the cook to make food for an army."

"I am the cook, sir." He looked at me in shock. "It's okay, I do it all the time just let me clean up your food will be there in a couple."

I walked out as they followed, and pointed at a door. "That's the dining room, I should be finished in less than an hour, sir." I stated as I walked to my real room to clean up.

They luckily didn't have anyone watch over me. I did indeed cook for an army, there was like sixty people there. I just ate in the kitchen because it was my 'usual' spot to eat. I gave them all they wanted with sake until they were all drunk on the floor. I poisoned all their foods and drinks except the leader's, I will kill him personally.

After I made sure they were all dead now, I walked to the leader and kicked him.

He made a funny noise and I jumped on him after he took a breath, I heard some ribs brake. "Hey you little bitch what was that for?!"

"You think I didn't know you killed Master Akunin. You're stupid to think I was not a threat, either way you're dead now."

He tried to call for help but none came, and he was dead before he could call for help again.

I walked to the living room, where the fight was held... it was like entering the underworld. There was blood everywhere, the room was completely red, with half body parts and organs. I found him, he was almost unrecognizable but I just knew it was him. He was wearing the necklace I got for him for his birthday three years ago. It was a special rock that was caged in a nice carves silver to hold it on nice black leather.

I fell on me knees near him and my tears came back. He had so many cuts, stabs, and black and purple bruise marks. After I had mourn for his death, I had to burn the house down, but first I needed to get my stuffed packed. I pack my clothes, weapons and money, then packed all his money, I had a total of five scrolls.

I then walked up to his body. "Looks like you were right Master Akunin, you didn't come out of it alive... I completed your last wish and got rid of them... I mean no disrespect by taking your money but I knew you wouldn't of mind if I took it, since I am going to burn our home down. I at least gave you what you wanted, to be cremated... I hope you're happy in the afterlife... until I see you again." I said with stray tears falling again. I hugged him not caring if I get blood all over myself again. "You were my only family Master Akunin... I'm going to miss you." A single tear falls down as I took the necklaces as a momentum of him.

With that done I walked away from my burning home, wondering what will happen to me now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

I've decided to be a bounty hunter. I know how to track people down and kill, so why not do it. Besides, I've also done a couple bounties for Master Akunin, so I know how the system works.

I've created a reputation in the last three months since I've been on my own. It was really nice being free, not having a care in the world, but it's been lonely. I've also been slowly growing cold, and building a barrier around my emotions, which makes this loneliness life of mine less painful. Never really stay in one place to long, always watch your back, know your friends and foes, and always be on the run. It was the same with being with Master Akunin, but he's not here to keep me company, sadly.

"Ahh! Well if it isn't my little huntress!" Said Kantoku, one of the main people I trust and will go to. "Looking for a job, Blossom."

"Yeah, need something to do."

"Well lucky you, I just got a new one that someone wants dead A.S.A.P." He said handing me the paper; Zangyaku: male, 5'6", origin from Iwa, black eyes, pale skin, white hair, specializes in taijutsu. "Although I know you can take care of yourself, be careful. Looks like he messed with the wrong people, the Akatsuki is after him too from what I heard."

This caught my attention, who in the right mind would mess with them. "Thanks for the warning Kantoku-san. I should be fine, I'm not connected to a village of any type." I responded in hopes to reassure him. With a farewell, I soon left after that.

'Looks likes Zangyaku is heading to Konohagakure, that's almost a two day journey, better leave now.' Luckily I already paid the inn and told Oba-chan I was leaving. The village was on the border of the fire and the wind country, and one that I would stay frequently. Oba-chan was the owner of the inn, 'Maybe I could get something for Oba-chan and Kantoku-san over there, they've been really nice to me since the beginning.'

I then leaped from roof to roof until I reached the forest, that's when I broke out to a neck breaking speed. I was going to make this two day journey to a sixteen hour journey.

 **.**

 **.**

After the first ten hours I decided to take a brake. Cook the game I hunted for, and eat. In the middle of eating I was disturbed by intruders, but not just any intruders the Akatsuki's Zombie Brothers.

"Well, what the fuck do we have here?" The one with silver hair slicked out with magenta eyes, Hidan.

"Just a girl on a bounty." I responded carefully not to put mission, thinking they would affiliate me with a village. "I hear we're after the same guys, unfortunately." Taking another bite of my meat looking at them both. Then an idea struck me. "I got a deal for you, how about I kill Zangyaku and give you the bounty afterwards?" I asked them hoping they would accept it.

"And why would we trust you, little girl. We could just kill you now, and finish the job ourselves." Stated the one with a mask, stitches all over him and neon green eyes, Kakuzu.

"Just thought you had something better to do." I answered back honestly, I don't know what a S-class criminal does. I just kept eating, looking at them.

"Of course we have something better to do, bitch!" Yelled Hinda, which only got a glare out of his partner.

"Fortunately, we do have something better to do then this scum. What do you want in return, since it's obviously not the bounty." Kakuzu questioned.

"Well you never know, I might need information or something in the future. Sounds good to you?" Kakuzu was silent for a while but gave me a curt nod, which gave him a bright smile to his surprise. "Is there a message that you would like to pass?"

"Tell the mother fucker that the Akatsuki had more fucking important business then him that we had to send a child." Laughed Hinda, which only got a pout out of me, which was surprising since I haven't acted my age in a long time.

The business was done, and I was full in the end. "Do you guy want the rest? It would be a shame for it to go to waste." Hinda wasted no time and ate Kakuzu just sat next to his partner in silent. "Well I must be going to finish the bounty. If you wish to see me again I'll be in the village on the border of the fire and wind country in the inn called Heaven. Ask for Sakura." I said then bowed _'it's around four I guess'_ "Have a good afternoon." I said and leaped to the trees and made a mad dash.  
.

.  
It was almost eleven when I reached Konohagakure. I decided to stay near wall undetected and play the waiting game. It was approximately three when activities started to happen. With my chakra enhanced ears, I heard a faint sounds of clashes of kunis and katakanas. Moving closer to where the commotion was, I could tell Zangyaku was winning this fight, and then it all went silent.

Two shadows jumped up over the wall, running in an alarming speed. Without being detected I followed him for the longest time. The moon was barely going down when he stop, both laying something on the floor, then one of the shadows poofing away.

 _'So it was a shadow clone the whole time? For it to last this long and get to a fight must of meant a lot of chakra.'_ I thought as I observed him. He collapsed soon after.

Without hesitation I threw a senbon at him to paralyze him, before he could easily react. I jumped down in disappointed, I was hoping for a good fight. I moved to the package that he had dropped, it was two unconscious body, and kids my age.

This infuriated me, with rage I roughly dragged the body away from the kids. He was looking at me with menacing eyes that could kill me. I drove a kunai through his finger on both hands. "So, why are you kidnapped those two kids?" I questioned as he cried in pain.

A hour of this torture till I killed him. I walked out a bloody mess with two now full aware kids both seemed afraid of me once I took out a kunai. "I'm not going to hurt you." I stated softly, freeing them. "Are you guys able to run?" Both of them nod. I walked out of clearing to where Zangyaku dead body was. Picking it up and walking back, the boy visually paled and the girl passed out. Sighing, I made a shadow clone for her and leaped up. The boy was still frozen. "Am I going to have to carry you to Konohagakure?" He just leaped to the tree and stayed closer near the girl. "So what's your guys name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay and the girl I'm technically carrying?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga."

"Your guy's last name sounds a bit familiar." I stated with a thoughtful face.

Sasuke looked a little surprise then a bit angry, like I insulted him or something. "What do you mean that it sounds familiar, our last names are famous. What's your village and what your name." He demanded.

I was quite for a while. "I have no home village, and I only know that my name is Sakura." And he had a look of confusion. I then tense and asked him to get to my side, and stop on a big enough branch. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Four ANBU shinobis came out, the leader came in front. "We are here to return Hyuga-sama and Uchiha-sama back home, and take their kidnapped back for questioning."

"You're to late for Zangyaku, I already killed him but I did question him before, if you promise to take me to you Hokage as soon as we get there I'll hand them over."

One on the left side on the leader seemed to be mad. "What do you mean you'll hand them over when you meet the Hokage? You will hand them over now!"

I glared at him. "Sorry, but in my line of business I can't easily trust you, you could easily kill me or just take them to where Zangyaku was delivering them." That caught their attention, I made another shadow clone and looked at Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke, but I'm going to have to carry you to the village from now on." He didn't have time to argue before my clones took him and ran.

We were ahead of everyone before the gates came in sight, then pulled back till we were in the middle, once we got to the village. A big building was soon in view. We didn't really wait, just walked in, which was a bit concerning, but then again there was four ANBU shinobis with me at the moment.

We entered an office that was neatly clean, a desk that had a large pile of paper work. Three males and one female were in the room, who seemed to be panicking the most. The woman saw us and ran towards Sasuke near tears.

"Oh Sasuke, I was so terrified. I thought you were gone forever." The women cried.

"It's okay Oka-san, I'm safe now." Sasuke said to her.

The other man walked up to my clone and took her, cradling her in his arm. The three adults seemed to be so wrapped up in their own little world to really notice me carrying Zangyaku, so I dropped him on the floor with a loud thump.

"Good, I have you attention now." I stated while looking at the older man, that I assume is the Hokage. "First I would like to have the ANBU leave now." The ANBU protest at first but followed their Hokage's orders. I then performed a jutsu that Master Akunin used in his meeting. "So you're the Hokage and you're the parents of these two?"

"Yes let me introduce myself and the others. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to my right is Hyuga Hiashi, and to my left are Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto." The Hokage presented.

"My name is Sakura." I bowed, the two Fathers looked annoyed with me for some reason.

"And your last name and your village, my child." The Hokage asked in a soft voice, he must have children or grandchildren.

"I don't have a last name, or a village, but if it makes you feel better I'm a bounty hunter that goes by the name Huntress." I told them, hoping it would at least give them more trust in me, since only giving your first name would seem a bit sketchy.

The fathers still seemed to be annoyed with me, must be clan heads that are highly respected. "Child what do you mean you don't have a last name or a village, and how can you be the Huntress you're just a child?"

I was quiet for a while, making the air tense and looked at all of them with a hard glare. "Well sorry, but I wasn't given the luxury to live like you, I was raised in the slave trade for as long as I can remember and was only given the name Sakura. Once Master Akunin bought me, he didn't really have a home village, and I have no memory of having one, so I have none." I states looking at every one of them, even the two kids I rescued. I then turned to Fugaku. "And if I remember correctly, there's some people that excelled at a young age in this village, and I remember hearing it was an Uchiha." I was mad and just wanted to get out of here now. "Hokage-sama, I would like to collect my bounty and leave now."

The women seemed alarmed now that I wanted out of here now, due to her husband. "I am terribly sorry for my husband's actions. Our son was just kidnapped, please understand how suspicious we would be right now, Sakura-chan." She had a point. "Please stay the night at our house so I can show you how grateful I am."

How am I supposed to decline this? She just seem so sweet and had this loving motherly effect that just drawn me in. "I accept." She hugged me, that surprised me, I hesitantly hugged her back. It was nice, really nice that I let my face drop for a minute that I'm pretty sure everyone saw the pain and sorrow in my eyes. When she moved away my face was back up, I then looked around and sigh. "I guess I should tell you now what Zangyaku told me while I interrogated him." Taking a deep breath. "I'm sure you all know who Orochimaru is, well looks like he wanted your children as his next experiment, or something like that. He was going to drop it off in the borders of Sound."

They froze in fear, Mikoto hugged her son again at the mention of Orochimaru and Fugaku held Mikoto firmly to calm her down. Hiashi held his daughter a bit closer to him firmly.

The Third looked grim. "Thank you for this information, Sakura-san."

Mikoto walked towards me. "Come Sakura-chan, I'm positive my eldest son wants to meet you and thank you."

"Onii-san is back from his mission?" Sasuke asked with a brighter face.

"No, he was called back once we knew of your kidnapping, he should be her in an hour or less." The Third answered.

As we walked out, I gave Hiashi a small nod which he returned back.

Walking around the village was nice, but I was getting strange looks, maybe they heard about the kidnapping. Fugaku and Sasuke left, so it was just Mikoto and I. She ask if I wanted anything special for lunch and dinner.

"No, but I would really like dangos for desert." I answered with a wide smile, oh how I love dangos. My smile dropped when I heard hammering, then just realized all the decorations that were up. "Mikoto-san, what's with all the decorations up?"

"Oh! How did I forget to tell you? The Fire Festival is tonight." Mikoto said with a bright smile.

"Do you think we can go to the festival? I would be really appreciate it if you took me." I asked a with a blush coming up my face, I just knew it with the warm feeling on my cheeks.

"Of course Sakura-chan! You have no idea how happy I am you said that. I now have an actual reason to come and take my family." She sent me a bright smile and giggled that I giggled along with her.

Mikoto led the way to her home, and it was big. Helping her with the groceries, I followed her to the kitchen. "Sakura-chan, are you tired or sleepy?" I shook my head no. "Ok then maybe you can ask Sasuke to show you to your room, after that ask him to show you around or practice with him. He should be out in the backyard."

I walked out to the backyard, it was nice, a lot of dummies and targets. Sasuke seemed to focused to notice me, oh how I was going to teach him. I walked up to him making no noise. Placing a kunai to his throat and stated that he's dead. His eyes widen but went back to normal, and relaxed when I moved in front of him. "A good ninja practice daily like you do, I assume. However, a great ninja always have their guard up even in their home."

He seemed to understand that I was trying to help so he gave me a small nod. I asked him if he could show me my room, then around the village.

The village was nice, especially with the decorations almost done. I asked Sasuke if he could take me to the ninja store. Once we were there I was like a child getting a present. All the weapons were beautiful but still a strong weapon. The one that really caught my attention was the battle axe. It was a big axe with a curved blade, a hole on the top corner, the bar was covered in red leather, and the other side of the blade were seven little blades that looked like fangs, the ends were bigger going small on the inside. It was beautiful, and I wanted it.

I walked up to the elderly man. "Excuse me sir, but how much is the big battle axe."

"I'm sorry my dear, but it's not for sell. It's being shipped to Sunagakure tomorrow morning."

"Sakura I don't think you can even hold it, it looks to heavy for us to hold."

"You never know Sasuke, maybe I can hold it, or maybe it's as light as a feather. Looks can be deceiving." Sasuke just nod and we walked out. A lot of girls were giving me the death glare. "Hey Sasuke, what's up with these girls?"

"Don't pay any attention to them, they're just fan girls." He just said as we walked side-by-side.

Walking back to the compound, a crowd of people surrounded something. Thinking it was a show, I jumped up on the roof to get a better look. What I saw shock me, people were surrounding a boy my age, calling him names, throwing things at him. He was trying to dodge but there was too many for him. I stepped in once I saw a man throw a big rock at him aiming for his head.

Catching it with ease I glared at all of them. "What's wrong with you people? He's just a boy." No one said anything. "You guy are a bunch of pathetic people, to feel the need to pick on someone who is weaker than you and can't fight back. It's pitiful." I stated as I grab his hand and blow some people away with a simple small wind jutsu.

I gave Sasuke a look to lead the way, and he looked reluctant to but did anyways. I ignored the stares and whispers and walked to my room for the night. I placed him on the bed and went to the restroom to get a bowl of water and a cloth.

Cleaning him up was quiet the whole time, which I didn't mind, even if he was looking at me the whole time.

"So are you going to tell me your name or just keep looking at me?"

He laughed sheepishly while scratching his neck. He then gave me a goofy smile that got me to smile a bit. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

Well he sure is energetic and happy for what had just happened a couple of minutes ago. "Well Naruto, you can call me Sakura." His amazing blue eyes seem to sparkle. "So, can you tell me why those people would want to hurt you?"

He looked down with a sorrowful look. "They alway do that, but I'm used to it, so don't worry about it."

I was livid, but looked like he was going to do nothing about it, and I wasn't going to pity him. "Well, when you're with me you don't have to worry about them doing that to you." I stated and his sparkle returned. He hugged me, which took me by surprise, but it was nice so I returned it. That's when he had tears come down.

I have no idea what to do in this situation, so I just stayed still. Luckily for me he stopped, maybe he notice my discomfort. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but you're the first person to say that to me, the first to stand up for me like that, you're my first friend." He said with tear stained face, and a bright smile that I had to smile back.

"Well Naruto, since we're friends now let's spend time at the festival together."

His smile, if possible, seemed to get brighter as I mentioned that. I swear, if the sun could have kid, Naruto would be it's offspring.

"Alright! This will be my first time going to the festival! I got to tell Jii-san! I'll find you there okay!" He was about to walk out when he stopped and turned around looking down on the floor. "Can you walk me out, Sakura-chan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Please Enjoy! Ja Ne~**

Walking Naruto out was interesting, very talkative. He ask if I was a ninja, and Sasuke then became interested in our conversation.

"Well not really, I'm a bounty hunter, but I know a lot cool stuff... maybe I can teach you?" I said innocently hoping to see what would happen. Since I walked out of the room, Sasuke came with me and gave Naruto a glare, which he returned, when they thought I wasn't looking. I feel like these two will be rivals for a long time, even for little things.

Naruto had his bright smile that the sun envies. "Really Sakura-chan?! That's so cool!" He said while giving Sasuke a smug look.

"Sasuke, would you like to join too in practice?" I offered in that sweet innocent voice.

He seemed to almost smile, but turned it to a smirk, and gave me a nod.

I gave them a closed eye smile. "Awesome, this will be my first time practicing with friends." I said as we neared the compound gates.

After dropping off Naruto, it was just Sasuke and me. It was a nice comfortable silence. Entering the house, Mikoto said that lunch we almost done and to clean up. Going their separate ways, enter my room for the night to find a kimono set out on the bed. Cleaning up fast to talk to Mikoto about the kimono.

"Mikoto-san, why is there a kimono in my room?"

"Oh Sakura-chan, don't tell me you already forgot? You asked to go to the Fire Festival, so I got a kimono for you. And please just call me Mikoto, or even Oka-san, Mikoto-san makes me feel old."

"Okay Mikoto, but I already have a kimono."

Mikoto was a little disappointed, she really wanted Sakura to call her Oka-san, and she wanted to dress her up. "I incense Sakura-chan, it would look nice on you."

A sad look was on my face. "No thank you Mikoto, I'd like to wear the kimono Master Akunin gave me." I said softly, grabbing his old necklace.

She seem to understand and told me to take a seat. Sasuke came walking in with a someone older than us. About sixteen I'm guessing, so six years older. He had the same physical appearance as almost everyone in the compound: black hair, onyx eyes, healthy pale skin and of course beautiful.

"Sakura this is Itachi, my eldest son, Itachi this is Sakura, the one who rescued Sasuke."

He bows towards me. "I am forever grateful for saving my little brother."

"It was nothing, either way no child deserves to experience something like that."

Fugaku soon came in and sat at the table as Mikoto set the plates.

"So Sakura-chan tell me what did you think of the village." Mikoto asked, doing all the talking since she knew the others wouldn't anytime soon.

"It was really nice, until I saw some of the villagers picked on Naruto, but I fixed that." I said, as Sasuke cough to cover up his little laugh.

"And how did you do that, Sakura-chan?"

"Just called them pitiful and blow them away with my charm." I said as I looked at Sasuke while we both had a smirk. "Oh, I hope you don't mind if I stay longer tomorrow. I promise Naruto and Sasuke to train with them."

"Of course, if you'd like you can stay another night too. You can also use the backyard to train if you'd like."

"Thank you Mikoto."

Lunch was delicious with nice, calm atmosphere. Almost done, Mikoto left and came back in with dangos. "Thank you Mikoto." I said as I grabbed three.

"No problem Sakura-chan." She said as she watched me eat them. One bite in and I gave an approval sound. "Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you needed help getting ready for the festival?"

The men knew she wanted to dress up Sakura bad, never having a girl to dress up until now, she wasn't going to let it pass.

"Well I've never really been to a festival before, so I would appreciate it if you would."

.

.

"Sakura, I came to help you." Mikoto said as walked in the room, to excited to knock, caught the sight of Sakura's scared back.

Quickly putting on the kimono, I looked to the floor avoiding Mikoto's stare. "I'm sorry you had to see that Mikoto."

She walked up to me, and sat me on her lap. "Who did them."

I was quiet for a while. "Before Master Akunin, there was Mister. He gave me a majority of the scars. Master Akunin only really whipped me once, after that it was empty threats, he never really wanted to hurt me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." She said so motherly I sunk deeper into her arms.

"Thank you… Oka-san." I said softly, liking how it rolled off my tough. She held me tighter, I liked it, so safe. Looking up at her with a light blush. "Oka-san… do you mind helping me into my Kimono?"

.

.

Mikoto had just finished getting Sakura ready, and on her was to get ready. Finishing up with kimono, and starting up on her hair, Fugaku entered their room. There was a pregnant silent before Mikoto said anything.

"She has about twenty one whipped scars on her back." She stated with sorrow in her voice. "No child should of gone what she has." Her voice cracked, thinking of her Itachi and Sasuke with scars on their back.

Fugaku held her, as she shook. He also couldn't and wouldn't want anything like that to happen to his children, or any for the matter.

.

.

Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke were outside dress to go, just waiting for Mikoto and Sakura. Fugaku's yukata was navy blue and black with the Uchiha fan on the back. Itachi's yukata was all black with the Uchiha fan on the bottom left. Sasuke's yukata was all navy blue with the Uchiha fan on the bottom left. Mikoto walked out, her kimono was navy blue with white outlines of the Uchiha fan and the obi was black. Sakura's kimono was teal with cherry blossom design all over it and the obi was pink, the same color as the cherry blossoms and her hair.

"Sorry to keep you wait you waiting, I needed to grab money."

"Sakura-chan, it's on us, you don't need to worry about that."

"But Oka-san, its not for me, its for Oba-chan and Kantoku-san." I stated, feeling more comfortable with calling her Oka-san.

Walking down the streets, I was looking in all directions, and I soon spotted Naruto and walked in his direction leaving behind the Uchiha.

Mikoto bend down to Sasuke's ear. "Are you going to let Naruto steal your friend, Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke had a faint blushed, but it was gone as soon as it came with a glare, and walked over to Naruto and Sakura. Mikoto laughed behind her sleeve, as Fugaku and Itachi looked at her wearily, she was up to something they just knew it. "Itachi, watch over Sasuke and Sakura, return back home when you're ready. Your father and I will be back late." And with that she left with Fugaku.

Itachi sighed as he walked over to the three just in time to hear their plans.

"Okay, so its settled then. We go through the market area for food and shops, then the games, and lastly the dance area." Sakura said smiling at the two who agreed. "Okay, Itachi can you please lead the way."

.

.

They were finally got to the dance area.

"Are you guys going to dance?" I question before the music came to an absolute stop.

"Okay ladies, we'll now be having that dance competition for the three day spa treatment for any spa resort of your choice and one large bottle of the finest sake Konoka can make."

The boys looked relief to not having to dance any more, but I was excited. "Sorry boys, but I want to enter in this, you can leave if you want."

"No way Sakura-chan! I want to see you dance!" Naruto said with Sasuke nodding in agreement.

 **.**

 **.**

Waiting till it was my turn, I grow anxious, I've never really performed in front of a crowd. What if they didn't like me?

 _ **"You know I always loved it when you danced, you looked so happy... don't let anyone take that away from you."**_

Master Akunin's last words, came floating to my head. ' _I'll dance in honor of you, Master Akunin… Enjoy the show.'_ I thought, just in time to hear my name being called. I was the youngest in the competition making me the last.

I enter the stage with my fans, a birthday gift from Master Akunin. They matched my hair with, but there was a darker shade that curved across the fan, and were the size of my elbow to the tip of my fingers. The music began and I was lost in it, slow in the beginning going faster. My dance was completely different from the others, but then again my dance has always been different from the others. My ending was my signature ending, head held high, hands on my upper part of my back with the fan pointed outwards making it looks like wings, chest out, one leg bended, and the other pointed to the side. Master Akunin always said it was my dragon pose. There were roar from the crowd, and I could clearly hear Naruto, with a smile I left the stage.

"I'm pretty sure we have a winner here." The announcer said as I took my leave to get my prize.

Naruto came running at me, into a bear hug. "Sakura that was amazing! How did you learn to dance like that? Your so cool! Believe it!" I laugh out loud and just shrug.

"So tell me Sakura, what are you going to do with the sake?" Itachi asked

"I'm going to give it to Kantoku-san, and the spa trip to Oba-chan."

Itachi seemed pleased with the answer. "Are ready to retire for the night?" I nodded as he turned to Sasuke who nodded as well.

"Naruto, don't forget about training tomorrow, okay, we're training at Sasuke's backyard. Good night." I said as we parted.


End file.
